Cloud Nine
by Sheenio
Summary: Kagome's world is not the only one connected to the Feudal Era in which she and her friends battle against Naraku. When Cloud Nine- the center of worlds is threatened by Naraku, you can count on...Sesshomaru? How is the Western Lord connected to Cloud Nine? And why does this strange white-haired girl seem so familiar to Kagome AND Inuyasha? (No direct pairings)(yet?)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**Author's Note: Hey guys- this is a VERY long and VERY complicated storyline that I have planned for you all...so please bear with me, and enjoy! (Will contain crossovers of different anime in the future).**

* * *

Cloud Nine: Chapter One

The day was dawning and the morning mist was beginning to fade and give way to the sunlight. Golden eyes flicked over to his sleeping ward as she lay against the magnificent two-headed dragon. Snoring almost furiously alongside her was a toad demon, clutching his staff protectively. Lord Sesshomaru sighed, taking in the scent of the dew on the grass. His long silver hair whisped about him as a soft cool breeze settled over the landscape- bringing more scents from afar. The taiyoukai was about to wake his wards and get them moving once again when an odd, yet familiar scent struck him. His amber gaze moved towards the scent, unsure if the scent was real or not. But it was there. The scent of water lilies and an exotic perfume filled his nose- but there was something else. Something that reeked of Naraku.

Narrowing his eyes, he glanced down at Rin and Jaken as they slept peacefully. A'un, the dragon, lifted their heads and gave their master a curious gaze as he stood.

"Stay with Rin, and keep her safe." Sesshomaru ordered as he began to walk towards the scent.

'It's been centuries since I have smelled that scent…' he thought to himself as he thought back- Back to the time when he was in… Cloud Nine.

* * *

Three centuries ago…

* * *

"Every world is connected to one another in some sort of way. It could be through a book, or a door, or even a small stone. There is no magic involved- it simply is the way it is." Said the great taiyoukai demon with purple jagged stripes along his cheeks. He looked down at his diligent son who remained knelt before him. "The knowledge that I am teaching to you today is not well known throughout the world. Instead it is discovered only through experience; though this I am sure you are aware of." The great dog demon said as the young prince lifted his head.

"Father, how did you come across this knowledge?"

"Sesshomaru, I have lived for a very long time. There are nooks and niches within this world that can't be accessed so easily- and like the Land of the Dead, they must be accessed through a certain source. How I came across this knowledge was through a demon. This demon that I met was a Lunar Demon, or Moon Demons. You see, Lunar demons live by the law of the worlds- yet don't belong to any in particular. Just as the theory of reincarnation, they live their lives continuously- but at the end of every life in their world, they are reborn in a new one. They are the only breed of demons that can travel willingly through the worlds- whether it be through death, or rebirth, or if they access another world through Cloud Nine- which is where I will be sending you within a few weeks for training." This left the young prince confused as he stared up at his father.

"I have many questions. What is-"

"-And I will answer them. Patience, Sesshomaru… for that is one of the larger lessons that you must learn. As for Cloud Nine, it is known as 'The Center of Worlds'. It's a place where you can access every world and universe through it- somewhat like a library."

"So then multiple worlds would be at my disposal?" Asked the son. Lord InuTaisho sighed and shook his head.

"No, my son. Within your entire existence, you are bound to this world. Should you venture into another world aside from Cloud Nine-and die- your existence is erased from this world. The powers of the other worlds are their own. If it's power that you want, you must focus on this world."

"Then…why must I go to this…Cloud Nine?" Sesshomaru asked as he straightened out. His father watched him for a moment, and seated himself in a large chair before him.

"Knowledge is power, Sesshomaru. By sending you to Cloud Nine, you can learn things that no one here has ever dreamed of. Not only that, but you could use a break from all of this," he said, waving his hand around. "And trust me, you'll enjoy Cloud Nine just as much as I did when I was your age."

Again this made the young demon build up more questions in his head. "Father," he began again. But the great taiyoukai held up a hand.

"No more questions for now. It is time to meet your tutor- and your guide." He said as he stood up once more. Sesshomaru's eyes followed him as he began to let his feet do the same. As he watched his father's back, a scent struck his nose. 'Waterlilies…?' Sesshomaru thought curiously. Entering the grand hall of the Western Castle, Sesshomaru paused as he saw another standing in the center of the room.

The source of the beautiful and exotic scent was another youkai-a female. She held long white hair up in a ponytail, though her black tipped wolf-like ears peeked out of the top of her head. A tail with similar markings swished playfully as the youkai remained turned away from them.

"Sesshomaru, this is Sheenio Hemora." The Western Lord said as he paused, looking between the two. The youkai- Sheenio- flicked an ear towards them and turned with a smile on her face.

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" She greeted. Sesshomaru gave her a once over- she wore a slender breastplate with shoulder plates to match, and wore what _looked_ like a haori…but it was so skimpy! Well, to Sesshomaru, at least. Regardless, the somewhat revealing top was a deep blue with light lavender flowers running alongside the sleeves. She wore simple white hakamas, and a black sash around her waist in which two swords rested at her him. Bringing his attention to her face, he noted a black diamond on her forehead and black stripes along her cheeks. But the most captivating thing about her, were her _eyes._ Whereas her left eye was a sapphire blue, her other eye held an amber-yellow color similar to his. A few moments after observing her, 'Sheenio' reached forward and flicked his nose. "**_Hey. Eyes up here, pup._**" She hissed.

Flinching at the slight prick of pain, Sesshomaru returned her glare with another fierce one. "I am not a pup, I am Sesshomaru, Prince of the Western Lands. Call me that again and I shall run you through." He retorted, and both sides of the argument would feel a small _thwak!_ on their head.

"Ow!" They said in unison, rubbing their heads as they looked up at Inu no Taisho.

"You two are stuck with eachother. Be more respectful." He said dissaprovingly to each. The two younger youkai sighed and looked at eachother once more.

"Alright then, let's start over-I'm Sheenio! Nice to meet you!" Sheenio said with a beam, extending her hand.

"….Sesshomaru…." The prince said, resisting a low growl as he took her hand and shook it firmly. The other youkai flicked her ears.

"Congratulations, my son. You have met your first Lunar Demon." His father said smugly.

* * *

Present

* * *

As he remembered back to their first meeting, Sesshomaru happened upon the sight. Standing back enough as to not make any notice of his presence, he observed. Before him Naraku was within his barrier, laughing wickedly.

"Last chance, Sheenio. Tell me how to get to Cloud Nine and I'll lick your wounds clean myself."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. It was her. Lying against a tree-horribly wounded and panting- was Sheenio. She was different, he mused. More filled out and her hair was cropped short. The only thing that alarmed Sesshomaru, was that her wolf ears and tail were gone. Were they cut off? Ripped from her? Did Naraku do it to her? Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, breaching the clearing and drawing Tokijin. Naraku turned, seeing Sesshomaru.

"This isn't over, my sweet. No matter how long it takes, I WILL get Cloud Nine's location from you." He growled, disappearing. Sesshomaru's instinct was to follow him-end the life of that dreadful hanyou…but the scent of blood now filled his nose. Turning to her, Sesshomaru faced Sheenio.

Sheenio gave him a weak smile, holding her side. "Hey, pup. Longtime no see…" She said with a light laugh before she fell over—her life pouring out of her right before his eyes.

* * *

**Weeelll...that escalated quickly. Anyways hope you enjoyed that chapter, and as I've said this is a very complex storyline and to expect LOTS of plot twists. For those who don't like OC characters in these kinds of stories, just relax. I never said what pairings are in this, did I? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long, I was unsure how to unravel the story of 'Cloud Nine' within itself...anyways this chapter has a bit of dialogue, so yay! Also, the whole 'This Sesshomaru' thing he does in the manga is tiresome. It's a little bit out of character...but whatever. Besides, once I begin the actual story of what Cloud Nine is and such then it would just be weird for him to call himself that.**

**Ugh. I don't know how to explain what I just said x.x BEAR WITH ME PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters- wish I did though (I'd be filthy fucking rich, man)**

* * *

"Hurry _up_ Kagome!" Shippou called as the time traveler sighed. "I want to get back to Kaede's- you _promised _ me you'd give me some ninja food when we were done!" The fox frowned as he looked back at her. With a basket full of herbs and berries, Kagome Higurashi followed after him with a bemused look on her face.

"Oh Shippou…you have to be patient! We might find more food and herbs along the way home!" She reasoned. She knew the kit was excited though- she had recently returned with dozens of pocky and ramen and other goodies from her world for her friends. But since Inuyasha was gone to help Miroku with another "exorcism" she had wanted to wait- the kit did not. After badgering her and whining, she finally had agreed. "I hope Inuyasha and Miroku are back," She commented lightly. "Things are pretty quiet around here without them." She said.

Nearing the village, Kagome smiled and held Shippou's hand as they breached the borders, walking along the paths between the fields. Spotting Sango running towards them, Kagome stopped and gave her friend a small wave.

"Sango- what's the rush?" She asked as the demon hunter caught up to them. Sango was out of breath, and looked flustered.

"You need to get back to Kaede's hut- _Lord Sesshomaru is here._" She said as she leaned forward slightly. Kagome blanched, exchanging looks with Shippou.

"_Here? Now? _B-But…Inuyasha isn't here- what does he want?" Kagome asked curiously as her panic began to settle. Sango simply shook her head.

"You'll have to see it for yourself- come on!" Sango said as she led a fast-pace towards Kaede's home.

"Ye are lucky that ye brought her here when you found her. All I can do for ye is thank kami that she's stabilizing." The old woman said as she placed a light blanket down across the white-haired girls' chest and body. Her single eye looked over to the Taiyoukai, who remained seated beside her.

"I had-"

"Kaede-sama! I'm back!" Kagome said as she came through the door. Catching Sesshomaru's irritated glare, she gulped.

"Continue, my Lord." Kaede said politely. The inuyoukai nodded.

"I had little to no choice. The nearest demon healer is a two-day journey, at least. I thank you for taking the time to care for her." He said, looking back down to the injured stranger.

Kagome could not believe it. _He was thanking her? And saving a…a…a __**human!?**_

"L-Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome greeted, giving him a curt bow. "I'm sorry I interrupted you…but who is this girl?" Kagome asked, feeling her heart race as the dangerous youkai glared at her once more before settling back into the expressionless mask he wore.

"She is an old friend." He said in a monotone voice, letting his golden stare settle back to the time traveler, _daring_ her to question further.

Of course she would.

"But…she's human. I haven't seen you save any other aside from Rin-chan…" Kagome said, and then clamped her mouth shut. Now she had done it. Sango looked nervously between the two, and decided to step in.

"Forgive our curiosity, my Lord." Sango said, giving him a quick bow as well. "But it simply is curious in all sense of the word. Usually you are after Inuyasha or the Tetsuaiga…" she said, keeping her eyes to the floor.

"I will indulge your curiosity, but first-mine. Where is my _dear little brother_ anyways?" He asked, looking to Kagome.

"Lord Inuyasha is away with the monk, Miroku. He should be back soon." Kaede said as she mixed in more herbs onto a bamboo platter and chopping them carefully. Sesshomaru nodded and stood up.

"How long until her recovery?" He asked, looking down at Sheenio once more. She reeked of blood and Naraku, and he was agitated enough to find her here in this world yet again.

"Should be a day or two until she regains her consciousness." The old woman said. "Will you be staying with us, my Lord? If so, you should fetch thy ward so that she and your subordinates know your whereabouts." The old woman suggested. Sesshomaru seemed to argue with himself in his mind for a moment, unsure of what exactly he would do. Eventually he lifted his pelt off, stooping down and lifting Sheenio's head and shifting her onto it. For safekeeping and protection, Kaede presumed.

"Human, you will go with me to retrieve Rin." Sesshomaru said as he looked over at Kagome from over his shoulder. "I have much to discuss with you."

"Answer my question, then." Kagome countered. "You said you'd 'indulge' us, didn't you?" She was testing him. A flicker of anger brushed over his expression, but it was brief.

"Indeed. I met her many centuries ago, when I was still called a 'pup'." This made Kagome hold back a snicker- it was hard to think of Sesshomaru as anything but 'pup'-like. "When I happened upon her, Naraku was bringing her to her death. The coward ran away at the sight of me, but he wants something from her." He said, watching their surprised expressions. He retained some information-to be saved yet for their discussion, but for his relation to the girl? That would be something that he would not go into detail unless he had to.

"O-Oh wow. Alright then…" Kagome said, running a hand through her dark hair. Sango shifted, looking up at him.

"You can't just take Kagome with you to find Rin…I'm going too." She said bravely. Golden eyes met brown.

"Did you not hear this Sesshomaru? Naraku is after this girl. She must be protected. And this human of my brother must converse with me about a very important matter. It is out of the question." He said dismissively as he passed by them to leave.

"Kagome…be careful." Sango warned as Shippou scrambled up into Kagome's arms.

"Don't go Kagome! You can't trust a demon like him!" He whined. Kagome smiled and placed a hand on the kit's head.

"I'll be fine! It must be really important though- I should follow after him." She said as she gave him a quick hug before putting him down next to Kirara. Sango sighed, handing Kagome her bow and arrows.

"You might need these."

"Thanks," Kagome said as she slung the weapon over her shoulder. Looking over at the girl lying with Sesshomaru's pelt, Kagome felt a slight flicker of recognition. But of what? After a long moment of staring, she said he goodbye's to the others.

"If Inuyasha comes back before we do, tell him to stay put- or I'll say the word and crater him." She said, earning an amused smirk from the demon lord as she stepped outside. "Alright, so where to?" She asked, nervous as the demon simply walked forward.

They continued like that for a good half hour-walking at a slow and steady pace toward their destination. The silence was killing Kagome, whereas Sesshomaru tried to piece together his thoughts.

"What world are you from?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked, catching Kagome off guard.

"W-What?" She blanched. Had he figured out her secret? The demon paused and looked at her.

"Do not lie to this Sesshomaru. Your high school uniform gives it away." He said, watching her reaction turn from absolute shock, to nervousness and then fright.

"H-How…how did you know that this is a high school uniform?" She asked, her voice cracking with her nervousness.

Looking around, Sesshomaru seated himself in a comfortable spot of grass.

"Sit. I shall tell you…"

* * *

**Next chapter will be about Sesshomaru's adventures in Cloud Nine! There will [hopefully] be a clear and solid picture as to what it is, and how it works. Therefore, starting next chapter this fanfic will technically be a crossover! Just tiny tidbits- and I will post above the chapter as to what series/story/etc is connected with it. Hope you enjoyed this! Stay tuned for the next chapter~!**

**-Sheenio**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my readers, I have returned from the world of Reality to bring you this new chapter! I know it's a bit short, but it's all I can crack out at the moment until I have time to sit and type out the big ass story arc I'm planning 3**

* * *

Kagome watched Sesshomaru with complete and utter shock as he sat down. He knew she wasn't from this era. He knew what a high school uniform was. Just what else did he know?

"When I had first met Sheenio-chan," Sesshomaru started, surprising Kagome with the familiar honorific. "She was to train me to hold the knowledge of the universe, as did my father before me. She took me with her to Cloud Nine- the center world. Everything is connected through this world in some way, shape, or another. I studied abroad there for many years, and I too had to wear a uniform similar to that…though of course this Sesshomaru would not be caught dead in the girls' uniform." He sniffed, seeing Kagome's confused face.

"So…you knew all along that I wasn't from here? Why didn't you use that against me, ever?" She asked curiously, earning an annoyed expression from the demon lord.

"It is normally no concern of mine if someone is from another world or not. However, if Naraku is attacking Sheenio-chan for information regarding Cloud Nine, then he too would know that you're different. You bear no logic in not blending in with this world."

"U-uhm…well that's because I never know when I need to rush to school!" Kagome flustered, earning a curious look from her. "The…the Bone Eater's Well near here…that's how I'm connected here…but it's not a different world. This is simply the past for me- 500 years into the past, to be exact." She said, fiddling with the tie on her blouse nervously.

"…Now why would you be that ignorant to mess with your past?" Sesshomaru asked, watching her carefully. He had many questions for her now, but it wasn't the time.

"I was dragged here against my will the first time, and then…" After Kagome had explained exactly _why_ she was in the past, Sesshomaru nodded approvingly. Standing up, he motioned for her to follow him.

"That is a trying goal…though now I know why you look like my brother's dead plaything…disgusting creature." He muttered, though he didn't see Kagome blanch and look away.

The rest of their walk towards Rin and Jaken was mostly silent, with Kagome trying to keep small-talk between them. Once in the clearing, Rin looked up to smile at her father-figure.

"Good Morning Lord Sesshomaru!" She said, running over and giving the demon lord's leg a tight hug.

"Rin! Do not _hug_ Lord Sesshomaru! You are disrespecting his very presence!" Jaken scolded, waving his staff at her. With a glare of the demon lord, the toad demon shut up. "N-Not that Rin could e-ever do that…" he replied shakily.

"Rin. Get your things. We are travelling to the human village just South of here." He said in a more gentle tone than usual to her. Rin nodded and looked at Kagome, as if just noticing her.

"Kagome-san! It's so good to see you!" She chirped, earning a smile from the miko.

"Why hello Rin! I like your flowers." She smiled, noticing the small flowers shoved in her hair. The girl beamed with pride, thanking her and gathering their things while Jaken sputtered over Sesshomaru's command.

* * *

Upon returning to the village, a very loud crash sounded as Kagome and Sesshomaru broke into the clearing of the human dwellings. Looking around curiously, Kagome gawked at a tree a few feet away from them-with Inuyasha half burrowed inside. The tree was knocked over, and a very obvious trench with Inuyasha's name on it led straight from the tree…to Kaede's house.

"Inuyasha! What happened to you!?" Kagome gasped, running over to him. Struggling to sit up, the half demon winced and held a hand to his cheek.

"The _bitch punched me through the wall_!" He half yelled. "And just where the hell were _you_, wench!?" He gasped, pushing himself out of the tree. Sniffing the air, he turned and growled at Sesshomaru. "I thought I smelled something ugly." He laughed.

Sesshomaru regarded him for a moment, and broke into a grin that sent shivers down both Inuyasha and Jaken's back. "I see she's awakened." He said, looking over to the hole in the wall of the old woman's home.

The human that Kagome had seen earlier was changed. Now she resembled the Sheenio that Sesshomaru had first met as she cracked her knuckles; her ears flicked back and her tail whipping dangerously. The bandages around her chest were the only thing she wore at the moment aside from her pants, and boy…did she look _pissed_.

"You _stupid mutt_!" She growled, a blush on her face. "If I _ever_ catch you peeking on me I'm going to throw you through the gates of Hell instead of a wall!"

Kagome stopped and leered at Inuyasha, giving him a look that he knew all too well.

"K-Kagome no! It wasn't what you think! I wasn't trying to peek on her at all! I was actually-"

"Inuyasha…" She steamed, glaring at him with balled fists.

"Oh…great." Inuyasha whined, cringing.

"SIT!"

Sesshomaru watched with amusement, and then turned to look at Sheenio as she leaned against the 'door' holding her side lightly. Striding over to her, he paused and looked down at her expectantly.

"You're not human anymore." He commented dryly.

"Well, I've had time to heal, that's why." She sighed.

"Not fully, it seems." He said, gesturing to her posture. The demoness looked away for a moment and sighed.

"No, but enough to punch your brother all the way over there into a tree…I think that's enough." She said with a grin. Sesshomaru watched her for a long moment, as if trying to decipher something that was different. Then it clicked.

"Where is your Moonstone?"

* * *

**Wonder why the Moonstone is so important? Find out in the next chapter! Though, I must say I love Sheenio's attitude towards Inuyasha. But wait a minute...she's back to normal? I'm sure you're all wondering if she's like Inuyasha-a half demon of sorts. Nnnnnnnnnnnnooooooope. No she's not. Just thought I'd let you all know that right now :P**

**Til next time!**

** . (Will be posting art for this hopefully soon!)**


End file.
